wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Silv
Desc. Silv is a slender cloud grey dragoness. Her underscales are coin grey. Her wings show off and silver to flint grey gradient. Her eyes are pebble grey. She bears a scar across her snout. Personality Silv is nurturing and kind, but a bit overly cautious. Think Toriel. Her parental caution helps her find design flaws that could be dangerous when they're building new structures. Before SIlv fled Pantala, she was very quiet and peaceful. She would do anything anyone asked of her, HiveWing or SilkWing. However, she was not a doormat. In private, she did not shy away from critizing the HiveWings. History Silv was born to a single mother, by the name of Dicot. Dicot was a worker in Bloodworm Hive and didn't have much time to spend with her daughter. Silv instead spent time "dragon-watching" as she called it. She would sit in the gardens and market for hours on end, just watching the dragons interact. Then she found an abandoned SIlkWing egg in the shadows when she was but a week from her Metamorphosis. She found it beautiful, in its shades of red and gold. It confused her why an egg would be left like this. She and her mother took in the egg. When Silv came out of her cocoon, she was moved to Mantis Hive. She brought the egg with her, and it hatched shortly after her arrival. The dragonet came out odd. Unknown to them, the little hatchling was half SkyWing. They thought he was disabled, so the HiveWings killed him. Silv was heartbroken. She didn't understand why they would kill a harmless hatchling instead of caring for it, at least until they could tell. She was punished for questioning the HiveWings, which is where she gained her scar. She stayed quiet for a few years until she was ten. Then she snapped. She fled the hives, flying across the sea. She ended up on a large island off the coast near the Jade Mountain. This is where she met an elderly SeaWing named Sesarma. This SeaWing filled her in and helped her make a life. She lived off of fruit, build a shelter, and spent time with Sesarma. But she still grew lonely. Sesarma listened to her story about the little hatchling, and suggested they find eggs that are left without homes and dragonets with terrible lives, and build a town on the island. Silv liked this idea, so they set up protection, then left for a year. Sesarma helped Silv hide her wings and antenna. They found dragonets with terrible lives, eggs without lives, and brought them all back to the island, which Silv named The Hidden Grotto. This is where they all lived together. When dragonets grew up, they would leave and visit possible homes. Some would stay, some would go, but they all promised to keep the idea of the Grotto vague. Relationships Sesarma Silv enjoys spending time with the SeaWing. Before she fled the Hives, she had never met a NB dragon. Aphid Silv was excellent friends with the HiveWing. She only wishes she had brought him with her. Book Appearances Prologue POV in Beyond the GrottoCategory:Content (Drawkill Dragon) Category:SilkWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress